GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F
The GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F (aka Sadalsuud Type F, Sadalsuud F) is the upgraded version of GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud. Featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00F and Mobile Suit Gundam 00I, its pilot includes Fon Spaak, Hixar Fermi and Hayana. Technology & Combat Characteristics To suit its operating needs, the Fereshte (Celestial Being's shadow support team), modified the GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud into the Gundam Sadalsuud Type F ('F' for Fereshte) and gave it a new paint scheme.Gundam 00F Official Website Mechanic Page‘Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Sidestory' BookGundam 00P Mechanic File 002-2 Gundam Sadalsuud Type F As a result of the enhancements, the Sadalsuud Type F has higher sensing capabilities, and is more battle worthy thanks to improvements in its defensive and offensive power. However, it is still relatively poor at combat compared to other Gundams. As with the original Sadalsuud, the Sadalsuud Type F can gather intelligence in any environment, and plays a critical role in information warfare.Gundam 00P Celestial Being Fereshte Development Report – Gundam Sadalsuud Type F The Sadalsuud Type F's sensing capabilities are improved in two ways. Firstly, it can be outfitted with a Sensor Mask that has added sensor functions. The mask also helps to hides its identity as a Gundam, which is important, as no one must know there are other Gundams beside those operated by the Ptolemaios team.Gundam 00P Celestial Being Fereshte Development Report – Gundam Astraea Type F (Page 2) In line with hiding its Gundam identity, use of GN Particles by the Sadalsuud Type F (and other Fershte's Gundams) is also restricted. Secondly, the Sadalsuud Type F has two large Sensor Shields on its shoulders, which are upgraded version of the original Sadalsuud's large Sensor Shield, and they feature added sensor units. These Sensor Shields also have GN verniers for propulsion purposes, which the original does not have.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 18 Since the original Sadalsuud's single large Sensor Shield is also used for defense, the presence of two upgraded shields on Sadalsuud Type F also boosted its defensive power.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Celestial Being Thep Development Report - GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud During reconnaissance mission, the Sadalsuud Type F can blend into the environment using its optical camouflage system, making it invisible to the naked eye.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 11 Like the original Sadalsuud, Sadalsuud Type F has a pair of foldable head antennae.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 2 Folding the top half of the antennae not only serve to protect them, but also lower water resistance when the Gundam is moving underwater.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F, Consonance of 00F - Gundam Sadalsuud Type F (upgraded) profile Since the Fereshte only has one GN Drive initially, courtesy of the GN-000 0 Gundam that was also transferred to the team, it can only deploy one unit at a time and must switch the GN Drive amongst its Gundams.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 3 Because of this, Sadalsuud Type F retains the original Sadalsuud's three-thruster cover for its GN Drive, as this design facilitates ease of changing the GN Drive within. The Sadalsuud Type F has the same weapons as the original Sadalsuud, and can use the Trans-Am System, a feature hidden in the GN Drive's black box that is revealed in AD 2308, to briefly boost its output by threefold.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 6Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 16 When Celestial Being was on the brink of defeat in AD 2308, Fereshte set out to recover the equipment stored in various secret bases belonging to Celestial Being to prevent the UN Forces from finding them.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 7 Following the fall of Celestial Being, the Fereshte’s Gundam Meister, Fon Spaak, instructed the use of these spare parts to upgrade the Fereshte's Gundams.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 8 The upgraded Sadalsuud Type F has the ability to generate small GN Fields in a pinpoint manner over specific body areas.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 9 Although this improved the Sadalsuud Type F's defensive capability, control of the small GN Fields are difficult and can only be mastered by highly skilled pilots. The recovery of the Celestial Being's equipment also allowed the Sadalsuud Type F to be armed with GN-002 Gundam Dynames' GN Sniper Rifle, which is operated using a rifle-shaped controller in the cockpit.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 17 In AD 2311, based on information within Veda, a GN Drive Tau-powered replica known as the GNY-002FB Gundam Sadalsuud Type F Black was created alongside other replicas of Fereshte's Gundams (except 0 Gundam and GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2) by the Innovators for their own purposes.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 19MS development chart from 'Gundam Weapons - Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Special Edition' book However, as Fereshte had severed its link to Veda prior to Celestial Being's defeat, the Sadalsuud Type F Black does not have the ability to generate small GN Fields like the upgraded Sadalsuud Type F. By AD 2312, these replicas were in the hands of ex-Fereshte members Fon Spaak and Hanayo, who repainted them in the Fereshte's colors and also gave them the same designations as Fereshte's machines, thereby creating a second Sadalsuud Type F.Mobile Suit Gundam 00I Chapter 8 As this Sadalsuud Type F is powered by a GN Drive Tau, it has more operational restrictions, such as limited operating time, and no Trans-Am System.HG00 1/144 Gundam Astraea Type-F model kit manual It also did not display the ability to generate small GN Fields and have no Sensor Mask, but has access to the GN Sniper Rifle.Mobile Suit Gundam 00I Chapter 13 Armaments ;*GN Beam Saber :The same close combat weapon as used by Gundam Sadalsuud. Although the saber's blade is made of pure energy, it can cross swords with solid blades as it incorporated technology that prevents repulsive diffusion of GN Particles. Has superior cutting power than the Union's and AEU's Sonic Blade as well as Plasma Sword. Two GN Beam Sabers are stored on the outer edges of the rear waist thrusters. ;*Revolver Bazooka :Also known as 'Revolve Bazooka', it is the same range armament as used by Gundam Sadalsuud. A rifle-like weapon that fires physical rounds, its ammunitions are contained in a revolving cylinder, and its function varies based on the type of munitions loaded. A sensor is situated beneath the weapon's muzzle, while a rotatable secondary grip is located at the top surface. Can be used for underwater combat. ;*GN Sniper Rifle :The same weapon as used by GN-002 Gundam Dynames, Fereshte recovered it alongside other equipment from Celestial Being's secret bases when the latter's defeat was imminent in AD 2308 to prevent them from being recovered by the UN Forces. The GN Sniper Rifle has low rate of fire, but by linking up with powerful sensors, it is capable of ultra long-range sniping.NG 1/100 Gundam Dynames model kit manual Can attack from outside enemy's search range, and a single beam shot from the rifle is sufficient to destroy a MS. During Trans-Am, the GN Sniper Rifle can penetrate a GN Field by hitting the same spot repeatedly. Has extendable bipod underneath the barrel, and the weapon is operated via a rifle-shaped controller in the cockpit, identical to the one in Dynames' cockpit. Also used by the second Sadalsuud Type F, which is converted from the Sadalsuud Type F Black. Special Equipment & Features ;*Sensor Shield :Like the original Sadalsuud, Sadalsuud Type F has a movable sensor shield on each shoulder, but they are now of the same design – an improved version of the large sensor shield on the original Sadalsuud's left shoulder. The Sadalsuud Type F's sensor shields have enhanced sensing capabilities thanks to two new sensors at the top of the added bulge located on the upper half of each shield. The sensor shields also have propulsion mechanism, which the original does not have, in the form of GN verniers, one in the bottom of each shield (replacing the bottom sensor unit in the original version) and another at the back of the bulge. As the original Sadalsuud's single large Sensor Shield is noted to be its sole defensive equipment, the Sadalsuud Type F's enhanced defensive capabilities can be attributed in part to it having two of such improved shields. ;*Sensor Mask :Attached to the Sadalsuud Type F's face to hide its Gundam identity, ensuring that no one knows the existence of Gundams besides those used by the Ptolemaios team. This removable mask also has sensor functions as implied by its name, and thus improves the suit's sensing capabilities. Like the GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F, when the Sensor Mask is damaged and detaches during combat, the Sadalsuud Type F will kill everyone on the battlefield to protect its secret. Only used by the original Sadalsuud Type F. ;*Trans-Am System :A system hidden in the blackbox of the original GN Drives made by Celestial Being, its existence was revealed in AD 2308 following Aeolia Schenberg's death at the hands of a betrayer. When activated, all of the compressed high-density GN particles accumulated in the Gundam are fully released, enhancing its thrust and defensive capabilities as well as boosting its output by threefold for a limited time. The Gundam glows red as a side effect and afterimages are generated during movements. Sadalsuud Type F's sensor systems also receive a performance boost during Trans-Am. However, this system is a double-edged sword, as once it ended, the Gundam's performance will drop dramatically as all its GN Particles have been used up. This negative effect lasts until the stored GN Particles within the Gundam return to normal level. The second Sadalsuud Type F, which is converted from the Sadalsuud Type F Black, does not have this system as it is powered by the GN Drive Tau. ;*"Veda-linked Operating System" :The operating system of the Gundams is linked to Veda, allowing the quantum computer to provide support to the Gundams and their pilots, ensuring success during missions. As suggested by Ian Vashti, Fereshte severed their links to Veda when it is evident that Celestial Being's plans were being compromised, and Sherilyn replaced the Veda-linked Operating System used in Fereshte's Gundams with a copy of the Ptolemaios team's stand-alone operation system. Without support from Veda, piloting the Gundams and completing missions will be tougher for the pilots. Unknown what operating system is used by the second Sadalsuud Type F, which is converted from the Sadalsuud Type F Black. ;*GN Field :After Celestial Being's collapse in AD 2308, Fereshte's Gundam Meister, Fon Spaak, ordered the upgrade of the team's Gundams using the spare parts recovered from Celestial Being's secret bases. The team's engineer, Sherilyn Hyde, then upgraded the Sadalsuud Type F with the ability to generate GN Field, improving its defensive power. Unlike GN-005 Gundam Virtue's 360 degree spherical GN Field, Sadalsuud Type F's GN Field is small and single plane to conserve energy, and generated in a pinpoint manner over specific body areas, such as the chest and the palms. It has the same defensive power as a normal GN Field, and can move around with the associated body area. :As a result, using this GN Field in battle requires high piloting skills - the pilot must generate it (and also move it to the right position if necessary) quickly, and then block the incoming attacks effectively using the GN Field's limited size. The suit's head and clavicle antennae are involved in the control of the GN Field. When required, Sadalsuud Type F can use more than one GN Fields simultaneously. A unique application of this GN Field is that by generating it around a person, and coupling it with the GN Particles' mass reduction ability, the GN Field can be used to fly the person to and fro from the Sadalsuud Type F within an unspecific distance.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 10 Only used by the original Sadalsuud Type F. ;*Optical Camouflage :A stealth system that blends the stationary Gundam Sadalsuud Type F into its environment, making it look invisible. ;*Docking Port for Hanayo :A docking port for Hanayo (a unique Haro-type robot) is fitted in the Sadalsuud Type F's cockpit. This allows Hanayo to assist Fereshte's Gundam Meister, Fon Spaak, during missions. Also present in the cockpit of the second Sadalsuud Type F, which is converted from the Type F Black, and it can be fitted with a normal Haro when required. History Gundam 00 P Celestial Being Fereshte Development Report Sometime between AD 2307 and 2308, Sadalsuud Type F and Fon Spaak were deployed to protect the undersea container of GN-001 Gundam Exia, and destroyed a closing in enemy unit. Gundam 00F Chapter 2 AD 2307. For several weeks, Lockon Stratos and his GN-002/DG014 Gundam Dynames Torpedo had been carrying out occasional armed interventions to stop the conflict between HRL forces protecting their orbital elevator and terrorists seeking to attack the structure. However, due to the intermittent nature of these interventions, Veda predicted the enemy might came up with a way to thwart the operation. Thus, Fon was sent out in the Sadalsuud Type F to provide support. A MAJ-03 Shuichai used by the HRL was detected in the surrounding waters. Lockon tried to snipe the mobile armor, but was unable to lock on to the machine as it had released highly concentrated jamming substances. As Lockon prepares to retreat before HRL's reinforcement arrived, Fon decided to lend a helping hand. Using its sensors, the submerged Sadalsuud Type F easily located the enemy, and Fon got Hanayo to transit this data to Lockon’s Haro through Veda. With this data, Lockon successfully destroyed the Shuichai. Chapter 7 & 8 When Celestial Being was on the brink of defeat in AD 2308, Fereshte set out to recover the equipment stored in various secret bases belonging to Celestial Being to prevent the UN Forces from acquiring them. Later, the team also recovered the GN Drive ejected by the damaged GN-003 Gundam Kyrios. As a result, Fereshte now has 2 GN Drives. Subsequently, Fon ordered the use of the recovered spare parts to upgrade the Fereshte’s Gundams. One day on Earth, Chall ordered the Sadalsuud Type F to be fitted with the second GN Drive in their possession (not stated which GN Drive this is). After the installation was completed, the Gundam Meister known as Hayana appeared and hijacked the Sadalsuud Type F. She then passed over its control to her partner, Hixar Fermi, another Gundam Meister. Chapter 9 The hijacking of the Sadalsuud Type F was interrupted by the return of Fon and Hanayo in the GNY-003F Gundam Abulhool Type F. Using the Gundam Abulhool Type F's GN Vulcans, Fon attempted to stop Hixar and Hanayo from leaving with the Sadalsuud Type F. However, Hixar activated the Sadalsuud Type F's small GN Field, an upgrade installed by Sherilyn, and easily blocked all of Fon's attacks. Hixar, Hayana and Sadalsuud Type F eventually escaped through the hole Fon made when he returned. Chapter 10 In the HRL's orbital elevator, Hixar met with Fon, and revealed he was tasked to observe events around world. When a terrorist bombing occurred, the two were unharmed, but Hixar unexpectedly jump off the structure. While freefalling, he was quickly encased in a GN Field, and then flew into the surrounding waters. Fon immediately realized that Sadalsuud Type F had generated the GN Field, and the GN Particles' ability to reduce mass was also utilized to bring Hixar into the waters. Terrorists then attacked using their mobile suits, and HRL responded with their own. In the water, Hixar and Hayana observed the battle. Hayana mused that picking the Sadalsuud Type F was the right choice, as being underwater allowed them to evade the UN Forces' surveillance system. Affected by what Fon had told him earlier, to observe, then decide and act, Hixar changed his mind on simply collecting intelligence and destroyed the last terrorist mobile suit using the Revolver Bazooka. Chapter 11 As "Veda's eyes", Hixar, accompanied by Hayana, travelled to Africa. After running into Fon, the two activated the Sadalsuud Type F's optical camouflage to observe a battle between UN Forces and anti-UN Forces. As Hayana commented that this battle was likely instigated by Fon, Hixar thought about how Fon's actions are beyond Veda's predictions. He then wonders if merely observing events is all he should do, and was so lost in thought that he did not react when the cloaked Sadalsuud Type F was discovered by a GNX-603T GN-X of the UN Forces. Fortunately, Fon arrived in his GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2 and destroy the enemy MS, and left soon after telling Hixar to use the GN Drive he 'lent' him well. Chapter 14 AD 2309. After Fon went rogue, taking the Astraea Type F2 with him, Chall Acustica decided to recruit Hixar into Fereshte to capture Fon. After a brief consideration, Hixar accepted the mission of apprehending Fon using Sadalsuud Type F. Under Veda's arrangement, Hixar, Hayana and the Sadalsuud Type F then travelled to space to go after Fon. Chapter 15 & 16 In space, Hixar caught up to Fon using an Assault Container. However, he was caught off guard when the CBS-68 Euclides burst out of the asteroid behind Fon's Astraea Type F2. Hixar shot at the ship using Sadalsuud Type F's Revolver Bazooka, but Hanayo, who had joined Fon and was controlling the ship, activated its GN Field to block the attack. Fon then attacked with the Astraea Type F2 in Trans-Am, forcing Hixar to activate Sadalsuud Type F's own Trans-Am system. The two Gundams engaged in close combat, Astraea Type F2 attacking with GN Beam Sabers, while Sadalsuud Type F defended itself using its small GN Fields. Fon eventually stop as Hixar refused to fight back. Hixar stated that such a battle between machines in Trans-Am was not part of Aeolia’s plan. Fon called him a fool for worrying too much and stated that sometimes some things are easily within reach. He then turned the Astraea Type F2 around to catch up with the Euclides. Taking heed of Fon's words, Hixar told Hayana to give him the GN Sniper Rifle stored in the Assault Container; he took aim and fired at Astraea Type F2's defenseless rear, but the shot only destroyed its left arm and part of its left torso as Fon had moved the Gundam aside. Fon praised Hixar for being willing to learn and continued moving to the Euclides. Hixar decided not to give chase as the Trans-Am had drained Sadalsuud Type F's GN Particles reserve. Chapter 17 & 18 AD 2311. Hixar finally located Fon and launched in the Sadalsuud Type F to stop Fon's plan of attacking various main military facilities on the ground via dropping numerous asteroids, driven by attached engine units, onto earth. Hixar destroyed an asteroid from afar using the GN Sniper Rifle, then engaged Fon and his Astraea Type F2. Fon's new accomplice, the Innovator Bring Stabity and his GNY-004B Gundam Plutone Black, later joined the battle, shooting off Sadalsuud Type F right Sensor Shield and causing it to drop its GN Sniper Rifle. Leaving Hixar to Bring, Fon continued on his mission. As Hixar battled Bring's Plutone Black using Sadalsuud Type F's GN Beam Saber and GN Field, he saw a chance to reclaim the GN Sniper Rifle. Activating Trans-Am, he rushed over to grab the GN Sniper Rifle, and then fires at the Plutone Black. Bring activated the GN Field to block the shots, and noted that no matter how Hixar tries, he would not be able to penetrate the GN Field. Hixar begs to differ, and continues to attack the same spot on the GN Field, eventually penetrating and destroying the Plutone Black. As Bring escaped in the Plutone Black's Core Fighter, he remarked that the Trans-Am had drained Sadalsuud Type F's GN Particles reserve and Hixar could no longer stop Fon's plan. Hixar replied that Fon had fooled Bring, that his actual plan was something else. The asteroids then blew up, creating a large debris field that blocked the sunlight essential to the Solar Power generation system, causing massive blackout on Earth. Chapter 19 Wanting to know Fon's true objective, Hixar and his Sadalsuud Type F approached the Astraea Type F2. Fon asked Hixar what he plans to do once he know the answer, and Hixar replied he would act based on his own judgment. Fon liked the answer, and invited Hixar, Hayana and Sadalsuud Type F back to the Euclides. Together, they journeyed to the dark side of the moon, where Fon revealed that this is where Veda is. The massive blackout he caused was to see where the government prioritized supplying the now limited electrical energy to, which Fon theorized would be Veda's whereabouts. Hanayo detected multiple incoming mobile suits, and Hixar and Fon launched in their Gundams. The enemy machines were the GN-XXXB Gundam Rasiel Black piloted by a clone of Hixar, and GNR-000B Black GN Sefer piloted by a clone of Grave Violento. The two machines combined into the GN-XXXB + GNR-000B Black Sefer Rasiel, and proceeded to fight Hixar and his Sadalsuud Type F. Meanwhile, Fon battles the Innovators' black replica of Fereshte's four Gundams. Chapter 20 The Black Sefer Rasiel launched numerous GN Proto Bits at the Sadalsuud Type F, while Hixar activated Trans-Am to dodge their attacks and to shoot them down using the Revolver Bazooka. Most of the GN Proto Bits were destroyed as Sadalsuud Type F's Trans-Am reached its time limit. The clone of Hixar goaded the real Hixar, who then shot down the Black GN Sefer's GN Pod, killing the clone Grave. This angered the clone Hixar, who charged towards the Sadalsuud Type F. Using the GN Field and GN Beam Saber, Hixar blocked the Black Sefer Rasiel's beam shot and destroyed the incoming GN Proto Bits. He then delivered the final blow, destroying the Black Sefer Rasiel at the cost of Sadalsuud Type F's left arm. Hixar and his damaged Gundam then waited for the rematch with Fon. It was implied that this match did not occur as Fon abandoned the damaged Astraea Type F2 on the moon after defeating the Innovators' black Gundams. Gundam 00I Chapter 8 AD 2312. Within Euclides, Fon and Hanayo had repaired the Innovators' black replica of Fereshte's four Gundams. Their GN Drive Taus were operational, and the Gundams were also repainted in the colors of the Fereshte's versions. Chapter 12 & 13 With the Gundam Rasiel, converted from the Rasiel Black, badly damaged in its defeat by Beside Pain and the CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam, Hixar thinks that its would be a while before he could avenge Grave Violento's death as the reborn Celestial Being is too busy to carry out immediate repair on the Rasiel. Hayana then suggested that Hixar abandon the Rasiel as she knows where to get another Gundam. The two traveled to space, where they boarded the Euclides and were offered the use of Fon's Sadalsuud Type F. Hixar launched in the Sadalsuud Type F, accompanied by Hayana in a GN Sefer. Upon reaching where Beside Pain and the 1.5 Gundam are at, Sadalsuud Type F snipes at the enemy using the GN Sniper Rifle. As Beside Pain had trouble closing in, he seek help from his accomplice, Regene Regetta, who used his newly awaken special ability to shut down Sadalsuud Type F's GN Drive Tau. Beside Pain then destroyed the immobile machine using the 1.5 Gundam's Alvaaron Cannon. Unknown to Beside Pain, the Sadalsuud Type F was actually piloted by a Haro. As Beside Pain rejoices over his victory, the GN Sefer, containing Hayana and Hixar, crashed into the 1.5 Gundam. Hixar then got out and opened the cockpit, killing Beside Pain with a shot to the head as he pulled the trigger faster. Variants ;*GNY-002FB Gundam Sadalsuud Type F Black Picture Gallery GNY_001F_AND_GNY_002F_by_Ladav01.jpg|Gundam Sadalsuud Type F vs. Gundam Astraea Type F SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays Gundam Sadalsuud Type F.jpg|''SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays'' Notes & Trivia References Gundam 00F GS Type F.jpg|Gundam 00F, Consonance of 00F - Gundam Sadalsuud Type F's Profile SadalsuudTYpeF_002.jpg|Gundam 00P Mechanic File 002-2 Gundam Sadalsuud Type F SadalsuudTYpeF_001.jpg|Gundam 00P Celestial Being Fereshte Development Report – Gundam Sadalsuud Type F External links *GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F on MAHQ